Art of drawing the line,
by Doe.Eyed.Liar
Summary: When Elena's parents are taken from her, she goes to NY with her aunt Jenna, leaving behind teenage sweetheart, Stefan Salvatore. Upon her return as a college graduate, she re-kindles old flames... and starts new, unexpected ones. Soon does she understand, returning to normal is somehow NOT an option - Elena/Damon/Stefan - Saucy, fun and tense! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

"FUCKING I DON-" The slur of profanities from the streets below grew fainter, mere background noise now.

You'd imagine it would alert your average sleeping person, breathing soundly and quietly in the windows up above; but after a certain period of time, everyone acclimatizes. Much like growing accustomed to heat from having lived in a deathly cold part of the world - expats in Spain, for one.

These night time disturbances were now the equivalent of the howling of wolves on a hillside by a moonlit forest, seagulls and the lapping of the ocean - though they're much more pleasurable to sirens, piss-heads and early morning traffic, however.

Elena was already awake, so it made no real difference.

She made her way to the window, in only her underwear, unfazed by her exposed body and anyone looking in, ever the exhibitionist.

The glass began to steam from her exerts of breath, shrouding New York in a form of mist other than exhaust fumes.

Tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, she peered out at the staggering people in the street, too tired to be amused.

To think, she must have looked like that to a few bystanders on more than one occasion The very thought made her shrink back into the room after closing the Venetian blinds, desiring seclusion hiding from the shame. She could only laugh it away with a shake of her head.

Elena had been legal for not even a year yet, newly qualified and graduated from NYU, courtesy of her aunt Jenna's opulent fortune.

Life wasn't always spent in the big apple, however, she was actually born and raised in a small town, ever the cliche.

The death of Elena's parents came as an unfair reality check, it stripped her not only of a mother and father figure, but her entire life in the aftermath, naturally. Of course it still plagues her mind every tedious day that goes by, but Elena liked to consider herself recovered, even if it were a lie. The new leaf in a apple large enough to get lost in certainly helped, not to mention the generosity of her mother's sister - who became her guardian when she was seventeen.

It all led to her transformation into the cool and collected character she was today - it went well with her piercing eyes and sleek hair; she radiated life experience, that of someone twenty years her elder. That doesn't mean she wasn't left with the nagging question of what woman she'd be had her parents survived, and raised her back home, as was planned for seventeen years. To dwell on such things was a road no one should travel down, and she was aware of this all too well.

On that particular line of thought, reminded of home, it brought back the anxiety she'd previously been battling with all day.

The next morning she'd be on a flight back to her childhood abode, visiting those she'd left behind; and more importantly, facing her parents death head on - it should be a crime to not have visited their resting place since their departure from the world.

Aunt Jenna was positive about the trip home, and wouldn't stop with the profuse apologies about not venturing with her.

An important lady such as herself seldom had the time for personal leisure in the midst of a booming business - it hardly bothered either party.

Jenna loved what she did, and Elena loved the solitude - for more than just quiet reading. Just because you're still grieving over tremendous loss, doesn't necessarily mean you can't permit yourself some occasional happiness and a little partying on the side.

Sooner than anticipated, the morning rolled around, bathing the room in a warm glow, bouncing from the oak of the filtering-esque blinds.

The limp body rolled over under the sheets, groaning petulantly, flailing an arm out to silence the daily nuisance - but to no avail.

Her alarm clock wailed on, demanding compliance. Elena begrudgingly obliged, but not without a few aimless words of aggression in its direction.

She bathed, dressed and ate as was the norm, devoid of any real thoughts as she meticulously repeated her daily ritual.

The only real difference was the haste made in order to be on time to the airport; not that she even wanted to be, with second thoughts and doubts wounding her determination by the minute.

* * *

Hours down the line, she was actually sat in her allocated seat on the plane, and not in her local coffee shop arm chair, thanking herself for worrying to the extent that she'd chosen to stay home. Instead, she was left cursing the very ground she walked on - which was entirely irrational, considering she was thousands of feet up in the air.

Putting her wages to good use, Elena bought herself a measure of Jack on ice for the road ahead - again, she's not even anywhere near a road.

She coiled her fingers tentatively round the crystal after a hefty swig, still agitated.

That was, until, she caught the eye of another passenger across from her.

It was a pair of eyes anyone would _want_ the attention of - smoky grey, somewhat polite, somewhat suggestive, with a rest of him to match.

To say the least, it brought about a smile to her Benefit coated lips. If Elena weren't so sick to her stomach, she'd have seriously been considering joining the mile high club. The sensible moron opted for a cat nap, but failed miserably, and settled for dejectedly staring out the window, pensively wallowing.

It dragged up memories she didn't mind going over; in fact, they even gave her a warm feeling. Home wouldn't be so bad, she was even excited, her small grin made that evident; it was the prospect of seeing her old house and her parents resting place that taunted her.

Settling into the leather, her mind _oh so willingly_ wandered down memory lane, right down someone's street. _Stefan Salvatore's_, to be precise.

When her life was pristine and innocent, there was a time when she was blissfully happy with someone. That someone was a gorgeous, green-eyed boy at Mystic Falls high with her, someone who guided her through her teenage years with ease. They were teenage sweethearts, the envy of their classmates, the pinnacle of a childhood couple - though they'd only taken the step from friends to lovers when they were sixteen. Those memories were some Elena was most fond of - lazy summer days down by the lake, back at the boarding house, on her front porch and even cheering from the bleachers as he ran the football down the field for Mystic Falls. He was perfect -_ they_ were perfect.

It was picturesque, but somehow, she knew their reunion wouldn't be.

Though keen to see him, she was more than a little nervous. When Elena had gotten the news of her parents death, she'd gone into a bear-like hibernation, refusing to acknowledge the world, let alone her concerned boyfriend. She'd let her aunt cart her away as quick as humanly possible, unable to utter a goodbye to Stefan, her friends, teachers - and she lived to regret that, even if everyone understood and held no resentment towards her for it.

Now was the time to set things right, and re-kindle old flames.

* * *

_**Please review! I really appreciate everyone telling me what they thought so I can improve it and make sure you'll all enjoy what's to come by helping me shape the story! The whole thing is my original idea - I've just worked your beloved characters into it.**_

_**I WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY. Yep, that's right.  
**_

_**More juicy things to come I promise you. **__**Damon included. ;}**_

**_-A xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Airports sent chills down the back of Elena's spine - not out of fear, but pure excitement. To her, there was nothing better than the thrill of escaping to another part of the world, away from the norms of everyday life. That was a certain novelty that kicked off the healing process of loosing your family in one single day. All that mattered now though, was that she was finally setting foot back in her childhood town. She hastily got off the plane, all too aware of the lingering stares of Mr smoky eyes behind her. Her carry-on wasn't heavy thankfully, so Elena wasn't weighed down in her sluggish state, the jet lag palpable.

* * *

"Oh boy." Passed silently through her lips as she looked through the vast expanse of windows towards the entrance of the airport, the feat of her actions only just dawning on her.

_Really, what do I even expect to accomplish here?_ Elena mentally quizzed herself with disdain.

The weather was abysmal, though warm - summer rain in this instance, wasn't a godsend.

She warily stepped out into it, getting a good soaking in the process. Despite herself, a smile lingered on her plump lips.

Who or what it was for, she had yet to figure out.

The rubber soles of her converse made hardly any noise on the pavement outside, unlike the jet-setting business women that swarmed around her, lugging around their leather briefcases.

Travelling was to be done in comfort - she'd save the heels for later.

"Hey! Wait!" Someone called in the distance, the sound of running becoming increasingly louder.

Elena span round on the ball of her heel, face like a deer in headlights.

"Matt?" She scoffed, hardly believing her eyes as she squinted for a better view.

"What the -" cut off mid sentence two long arms flung themselves around her weary body, cutting off her oxygen too.

"Elena! Oh man, oh man, oh man..." he repeatedly laughed, shaking his head, blonde hair glowing. "How many years now? I can't believe you're really here - the whole town is just... going crazy." Matt could hardly take a breath, unable to stop talking but at a loss for words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down." She teased, laughing in earnest.

There was a time when they were the best of friends, nothing more though, but inseparable nonetheless.

It felt good to see him again, making her swell with happiness.

"It's really me, and my gosh have I missed you!" Elena chirped, ruffling what she could of his short hair, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

What surprised her the most, was how not awkward any of this was; she had a feeling everything was going to be way better than she'd originally thought.

"I'm the cabbie for today, madam, hope that's quite alright." Matt threw in to clarify, putting on ridiculous voice, a fist over his chest.

"Where's the goddamn car?" She retorted, rolling her eyes as she trudged off to the car park, peeking over her shoulder to grin.

_Just like old times_, Elena thought, relieved and soothed.

* * *

The car ride over to Mystic Falls was, quite simply, one filled with unlimited banter. They re-hashed on what they'd done in life since she'd gone, laughing at all their mishaps. Town gossip was a topic of conversation, but that was normal; Mystic Falls was never a dull place. He did well on avoiding Stefan Salvatore altogether, she mused.

It was comfortable, to the extent where Elena even managed a little kip.

The next time her long lashes fluttered open was to her old friend's lovely face... in her face.

"That's a little creepy, don't you think?" Caroline commented, an eyebrow cocked speculatively.

"I know it's been like, ages, but c'mon... Bonnie," When the girl showed no inclination to move, still grinning, the blonde folded her arms. "Bonnie... seriously... BONNIE."

"OH MY JESUS WHAT'S GOING ON?" Elena shouted, reflexively springing to life, alerted by the commotion.

Bonnie was still hovering over her at the time, so their foreheads collided with a painful sound, causing Elena to topple backward, Bonnie going down with her.

"Ouch..." Caroline muttered from the sidelines, pursing her lips to form an ooh.

Elena rose a hand to her forehead, unable to stop herself from laughing.

"The fuck.." she mumbled unintelligibly, before recognizing the lump of body on top of her own.

Their eyes met, and they both stopped laughing, and just stared. It hit them eventually, as they began squealing like giddy school girls, wrapped up in a hug.

"Women." Matt offered, stood, visibly shaking with laughter beside Caroline.

"_Girls._" Caroline corrected, lips curling.

"My girls!" She added, voice raising ten octaves, clapping her hands like a seal.

Before they knew what was even happening, the three girls were jumping up and down and talking over one another, unable to control themselves. It was the warm welcome home she'd dreamed of, and sure enough, it reduced Elena to tears.

* * *

When they'd finally got the last of the giddy giggling out the way, the jumping, the shouting and the skipping, not to mention her suitcases - yes, _suitcases,_ plural - the trio retreated to Bonnie's bedroom and settled down, already on the wine.

"I still can't believe you're single." Caroline said, flailing her arms around, wild with outraged gestures. "Have you seen you?" She did have a point.

"Please - nothing serious my way, thanks. But, er, tall, blonde and gorgeous - where's prince charming already? Me and Nonnie placed bets that you'd be happily hitched by now."

"Mhm, to some rich douche." Bonnie confirmed.

"See?" Elena shrugged, taking a hefty swig of Pino Noir, grinning all the while.

Caroline's eyes narrowed, but the smile that followed was as plain as day; Elena could tell she was happy with the idea of it.

The blonde hopped to her feet now, stationing herself by the walk-in-wardrobe.

"Then let's fix all that." Caroline began, before clearing her throat.

Elena was perplexed, noticing how sheepish she'd suddenly become.

"Go on..."

"Tonight." She continued, before mumbling a few words, along the lines of sounded like, '_because there's this totally huge surprise party for you at the Salvatore boarding house_'.

Elena could feel her jaw drop, but it just stayed there.

"You what."

"BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO PART-AY!" Bonnie shouted, jumping up, arms stretched high.

"Bonnie - just no." Caroline shook her blonde curls, before turning sympathetically to Elena. "The whole town is so, so, _soo_ excited, you have to come see everybody - I know that..." She paused, frowning and tight-lipped, looking to Bonnie for assistance.

"We'll be there, okay? It's been years; trust me, he's not angry with you, not in the slightest. He even contributed to the party idea." Bonnie soothed, reasoning with her.

It's funny, they didn't even have to say his name, but she knew. _Stefan Salvatore_. Her old love. It made her uneasy just by the thought alone, but she'd have to face the music some time - and when better than with _actual_ music?

"No." She stated simply, rubbing it off nonchalantly.

"Please." That was Caroline.

"Pleaseee." That was Bonnie.

"PLEASE." And that was Caroline - again.

"PLEASEEEEEE." And one more from Bonnie for good luck.

Elena was about to hang herself.

"Okay, okay already." Elena said with a heavy sigh, clearly caving in, making the other two grin with anticipation.

"Well?" Caroline demanded tentatively.

"I'm game. I'll go... I'll - I'll_ even_ dress up." Elena answered, unable to hide her smile.

"Good. To be honest, babe, it's not like you had a choice anyway, so."

And with that she flittered inside the wardrobe, tossing out dresses on her path of destruction. Closing her eyes briefly, Elena began silently chanting to herself, warding off the anxiety. _"You'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll have a good time..._" It was the sympathy of the towns folk she just couldn't stand the thought of.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so... Idk. The story will get moving soon! Too much girly action, not enough Salvatore? **_

_**You just wait, my pretty little readers. Please read and review! **_

_**Thank you all for your suport so far - I'll be updating with the party chapter real soon, promise. :}**_

_**-A xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

There were no balloons, streamers or banners that indicated at a party, no. It wasn't their style when hosting a party, and they knew it wasn't hers either. The Salvatore boarding house stood there in all its glory just as she remembered. Thus far, Elena was honestly starting to think that nothing had changed since she left.

They were welcomed by the roar of music as Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stepped over the threshold. Elena simply stood for a moment, taking everything in.

She stood in a little red jersey dress with sleeves and a dipped back, that hugged at her lithe body, enhancing just how much she'd blossomed since her teenage years. In the warm lights of the opulent mansion, she looked positively Godlike.

Everyone surrounding her sported a familiar face, and when those faces turned on her, the fact of her return dawned in their eyes, eliciting smiles - she was entirely overwhelmed, balling her hand up by her mouth, fighting back tears of joy. In this moment in time, Elena was only just realizing the extent of how fervently she'd missed her home town and its people.

There was a chorus of her name being called over the music, people rushing towards her in an attempt to embrace her first.

None other than Mrs Lockwood managed the first welcome, chastely wrapping her arms round Elena.

The woman was Tyler's mother and the town's, so to speak. As Mayor, she made it her business to know everything about everybody - Elena was no exception, but their family's had been close until her family had ceased to exist.

"Oh Elena, darling, it's so good to see you! Gosh, how you've grown! You make a fine young lady, your parents would be proud. I think I speak for the town when I say you've been dearly missed." Carol Lockwood gushed, taking both of Elena's hands in her own, clearly genuine in emotion.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Lockwood, it's good to be back home. I know they would have wanted this." Elena warmly replied, nodding profusely like a bobble head pooch.

"Oh, yes, yes! Come now, dear, let's get you a drink." Carol paused, laughing loudly as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Never did I think I'd be offering you a drink so soon, I remember when you were just a little girl at school with our Tyler." She said almost to herself, before ushering them to the bar where servers waited to take orders.

* * *

_**Elenas EPOV**_,

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't much of a drinker, so the fresh mojito in my hand didn't stand a chance. Right now though, I felt the _need_ to drink. It would help in stomaching the onslaught of people eager to get their grabby little hands on me. Carol was long gone by now, and already well over half the towns people had expressed their happiness at my return. So the fact that I was tired was an understatement.

Plus, I couldn't seem to get a lock on Bonnie or Caroline in the sea of people. I felt like a lost little lamb, which wasn't a common feeling for me. Of course seeing everyone was wonderful, and right now, I was still all warm and fuzzy with emotion, so I couldn't really complain.

I was just anxious about seeing Stefan, because the man hadn't made an appearance at his own house yet, giving me the inkling that it may be because of _me_.

"_Elena_." An almost hypnotic voice softly said, close enough to pull me from my reverie and making me shiver.

What was more alarming, was how one word uttered by a stranger was having such an effect on me, it was incomprehensible.

Whipping round on the balls of my feet, I was left standing face to face with a man.

The word man felt inadequate at this time; he was positively demonic with that curved smile, killer jaw, jet black hair and arched eyebrows that framed those startling blue pools - which were currently smiling down at her, almost mocking. Something told me I knew this man, but I couldn't recall where from. If I were wrong though in that assumption, I had the feeling I would want to get to know such a face.

It wasn't just that though, it was his whole magnetic presence, and the way in which he confidently held himself.

Attractive in the extreme, almost intimidating, but I could hold my own with just about anybody, thankfully.

My lips parted to speak, but for a fleeting moment, nothing came out but a short breath.

His smile grew.

That pushed me.

"I don't believe we've met." I said a little coldly, his demeanor forcing me on the defensive.

"That's because we haven't." He bluntly retorted, as if amused all the more.

"So-"

"But now we have." The strange man interjected.

"Now we have." I echoed, perplexed yet more than intrigued.

I claim no responsibility for my smile.

"Damon." He offered with an extended hand, his face softening as he dropped his sardonic pretence.

I warily took it. I should have guessed he'd bring mine to those lips.

_Of course_, I thought wryly; the name suited him so much it was almost comical.

"Stefan's brother."

I swear to god my mouth must have fallen wide open by that point.

"He never told me he had a brother." Was all I could say, quickly stumbling over the words, dumbfounded.

"Stefan's never one to brag." Damon smoothly, arrogantly gave as an explanation. This was clearly hysterical for him.

Somehow that didn't strike me as the real reason.

"I can see why my brother was so smitten."

Then it hit me like a wrecking ball, as I realized just where I knew him from.

"Wait - I've seen you before." That earned a smile from him; he was clearly pleased I was catching on now, slowly but surely.

"One summer, the one before…" I couldn't finish the sentence, self preservation demanded I didn't.

Talking about their death was never going to be easy.

Gathering myself, I went on. "I was in the gardens with Stefan that day, he was showing me the flowers and you… you were sat under one of the maple trees, reading." It shocked me just as much as it did him, as I recollected these finer details none of us expected me to.

We locked eyes; it unnerved me.

"I never asked him who that boy was, he acted like he didn't see you - I almost thought I was imagining you." And that earned a ludicrously wild smile from him; I humoured myself with a giggle and he averted his eyes to the floor, his own laugh deep and quiet.

"I seldom visit my brother, but when I did - you were never around. Timing, I guess. But that summer? First time I saw you - what a pity he never introduced us sooner." He flirted like a fox, clearly experienced, clearly used to getting what he wanted from women.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't working on me.

Maybe _that's_ why - Stefan could have been worried he'd try the moves on me.

_Silly thought_, I soon corrected myself, appalled.

"I'm here _now_… for a while, I think. Everyone has been so…kind." I couldn't help pausing on the word as we held eye contact.

"I can't bring myself to leave anytime soon. It's been too long since I was here. I owe to it everyone." I added with conviction.

"Do you _want_ to be here?" Damon asked now with an inclination of his head, blatantly curious.

I had to give that one some thought before I answered, I mean, it's not like I want to re-visit my past, considering the circumstances - but that didn't mean I couldn't build new memories here with friends, and find some closure.

"I do." I replied in earnest.

He seemed to believe me, giving a curt nod.

It felt like our little bubble moment was coming to an end.

Funny, how the room around me seem to disappear; he was awfully engrossing.

"Pleasure, Gilbert. I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon." Damon said as two pretty women joined him either side, a little on the drunk, loud and giddy side.

It was our queue to leave.

I wanted badly to ignore the irrational pang of jealousy.

And just like that, he was gone, and I was left sipping the minty fresh cocktail.

* * *

After a few more of those and a little dancing with Caroline and Bonnie, something caught my attention from out of the corner of my eye.

"Look, he just missed you, ok?" Caroline whispered in my ear, trying futilely to reassure me.

She needn't any longer though, because when we saw each other, when I was reunited with that pair of grass green eyes, the whole room came to a standstill.  
There was no malice, no resentment in that stare; all I got was a longing, one I could understand the feeling of. I left the girls behind to meet him half way, and before I knew it, I was wrapped up in his large, familiar arms.

Neither of us spoke for a while, as we stood there, caught up in one another.

_Could it really be possible to get back together with him_? I thought idly, as that old love for him flared up within me.

I really couldn't help it, I guess you just never forget what it's like with your first.

Stefan pulled back from me, but the butterflies stayed.

His hand gently caressed the side of my face, eyes tender.

"We've all missed you, Elena." Stefan said, echoing the words of Carol, much too general for my tastes.

"Especially me." That was more like it.

All I could do was smile, but something told me there was a tinge of sadness to the gesture.

" I've missed everyone - especially you." There was no beating around the bush with this;

I was caught up in the moment, seeing him like this, older, more refined, but still the same.

But at the back of my mind, the enigma of his elder brother made itself at home.

* * *

**_Okay, so you guys, hope you liked the new chapter! _**

**_Like the way the Salvatore's made their entrance? _**

**_Don't worry, the party scene's not over just yet, there's juicy stuff to come. _**

**_Do let me know if you prefer the story told from Elena's perspective._**

**_Thank you for reading and staying with me, I appreciate the support, please do read and review! _**

**_Share the story, even!_**

**_I'll be updating almost immediately, and try to do so more frequently in the future._**

**_-A xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't ask me if I wanted to dance with him, and I didn't ask him if he wanted to dance with me; but here we were, among the rest of boisterous moving bodies, swaying with one another. I blame the alcohol, personally, because since we first started talking, a lot of shots were taken, suggestive comments exchanged.

Our clear love for one another just may have helped in that too.

The heat emanating from his body was almost palpable, and I felt pretty much on fire myself. I could hardly take note of what we were doing or saying for that matter.

Thinking was out of the question - not a single coherent thought passed through my head in that time.

We were working off instinct and need - and in this moment in time, we needed to be together.

It felt safe, comfortable, just as it had when we were teenage sweethearts.

I was hardly aware of it, but something told me he was being cautious with me, a little push and pull when people were looking our way- but I didn't care to over analyse.

When gazes were averted, Stefan was quick to propose we went upstairs.

"Do you remember when we were kids, in the winter months, we'd hide in the upstairs parlor because you could see the gardens stretch out to the forest? I remember spending hours with you up there, looking down at the snow." He whispered into my ear, his hand caressing my arm.

It was painful because I did, and I longed to have memories like that back again; the past certainly was better than the now.

My head nodded on its own as I beamed up at him in my drunken stupor.

"Can we go up there? For old times sake." I asked, before I realized the implications of the seemingly innocent plea.

"C'mon." Stefan threw me his best grin over his shoulder, my hand in his as he led us up the staircase down the hallway, past the numerous bodies.

I felt like a giddy teenage girl again as we both bounded up the stairs, and later skipped and twirled down the upstairs corridors. Our laughs were incisive, our bodies clumsy as we pushed past one of the doors, finding said parlor on the first try. The room was pitch-black, so we knocked into furniture as he tried to hunt down the light switch, dragging me along with him.

"And then there was light." Stefan said as the room lit up around us, unable to stop shaking with laughter.

I couldn't understand how that was so funny, but I couldn't stop laughing myself.

Again, I was putting this one down to the beauty of alcohol.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms, his body flush with mine from behind, his hot mouth at my neck, gentle and affectionate. We were by the floor length window now, staring out into the night below and above us.

_Just like old times_, I thought, content.

My head tilted to the side of its own accord, granting him better access to my neck as he brushed my hair to the side to lay way for his lips.

"Nothing was the same when you left. God, I really used to love you." Stefan whispered against my skin, planting a kiss to the hollow beneath my ear. It filled me with regret for ever leaving him, but I couldn't help that I did, I could only hope to set things back to normal if he so wished. I felt weak with him, like I would tend to his ever beck and call, just like before. I was still trying to figure out whether that was from guilt or love.

_Both_, I concluded, still uncertain but stubborn.

"Do you remember that time we-" Stefan had to stop himself, laughing mid sentence, almost unable to spit it out; despite myself, I was laughing with him.

"We-we-we broke into the town hall, with that bottle of tequila I'd snagged from Mayor Lockwood's house when I was with Tyler?" He finally managed to say, his arms tightening round me.

Oh God, I did remember, and it sent me into fits of laughter, and I spun round in his arms to face him.

We were getting back into the swing of things with ease, as though I'd never left.

I gave him a sly smile, waggling my eyebrows to look as coy as possible.

"We drunkenly danced the night away" I began, going for jokingly seductive as I looked up at his handsome face from beneath thick lashes, flutter them for emphasis, "and had wild love making on the antique sofa in the backroom, _all_ night long. So hard, we broke it. "

His head dipped into the curve of my neck as he laughed from the memory, his breath hot on my skin, sending a shiver up my spine.

"She was so mad the next day, do you remember Carol, she-"

"Blamed it on Tyler but told everyone she broke the sofa, that it just caved in on her when she sat on it." I burst into hysterical laughter, my body shaking.

"Tyler was sooo-"

"pissed with us, he-" Stefan continued for me.

"told my parents that we were 'sexually active'". I finished, screeching with laughter.

That sent us both over the edge, and by the time we'd calmed down we were all over each other.

Stefan's mouth slipped on top of mine, lips hungry as he backed me onto the cheiz lounge.

The kiss deepened as his tongue lavishly darted into my mouth, my hands finding their way to his hair, tugging and clutching him to me.

I really hadn't pictured any of this happening, considering there was a plausible chance he'd hate me, though it did lurk on the periphery of my fantasies.

The night progressed from there, our clothes tossed carelessly all over the floor.

I was so far gone, mind numb from drink, that I didn't take top this time round. Stefan lay hovering above me, muscles defined from what little glow the dim lights above gave. Wriggling beneath him, my legs wrapped tightly round his lower torso, he soon ravished my chest and neck, groaning against whatever patch of skin he could reach.  
It elicited quiet moans from me, his sheer affection unchanging from what I once knew. His lips were soft as ever as they devoured my earlobe, arms snaking under my body to hold me to his body while we made love. It was all one, big haze of emotion, reminding me of the countless times we'd shared moments like this.

Sex with him was always comfortable, now was no different.

Sure, I'd known others since him, but they hadn't done it for me like he did - maybe I just hadn't gotten around enough.

I quickly shut up the small voice that wondered what sleeping with Damon would be like, now was not the time.

We carried on like this, wrapped up in bliss for a while longer.

When we'd finished, I lay sprawled out, resting over his chest as we reminisced until sleep deprivation finally took us under.

* * *

**_Okayyyy! So old flames hook up, but where will it go from here?_**

**_Everything's not what it seems. So stay tuned to find out. _**

**_Please do read and review, thank you everybody!_**

**_p.s,_**

**_(To clarify, STELENA isn't all that will be going down, you just wait my lovely readers.)_**

**_-A xoxo_**


End file.
